


Lights of Friendship (The Owl House AU)

by Introvert_Vibes



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_Vibes/pseuds/Introvert_Vibes
Summary: From neglected, abusive, and horrific childhoods, Luz and Amity come together to change their wrongdoings and try to strive forward in a better future while making friends along the way. Follow Luz and Amity as the navigate love, friendship, and young adulthood.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this AU is for mature audiences and has some explicit language. Luz and Amity are the two main characters. Some characters are not in The Owl House and are created personally to fit into the story and play into there roles. You can expect violence in some chapters, some humor here and there, and some romance scenes. All characters are human. All characters will be gradually introduced as the story continues, and yes I do visualize them as their beta designs in my story. Not because I'm a simp though...

( Luz' Perception) I was 14, me and my mom were at Six Flags in Georgia, we rode rides, at lots of food and candy, and bought lots of souvenirs like hats and t-shirts. It was one of the happiest days of my life, I was with my mom, we were having fun, I had a great life...until she met him. Frank. We met him at a food court, he let us pass him so we could get closer to the front, he ordered for both of us and we ate together. We spent the rest of the day with him, he even bought me a plushie, and that day, we didn't go home alone. It turned out Frank didn't live too far from us in our home town, we got back and in 3 days Frank moved in with us. For awhile it was fine, I wake up, I eat breakfast, and l go to school. When I get home there would be dinner cooking for us, usually I would have to wait for my mom to get home and cook, but Frank was a fairly decent cook himself. He helped and cleaned around the house, and mom would have extra money paying the bills. He made her happy and I was happy for her. But after 4 months, everything changed. Somedays she would yell at me for stealing, accuse me of taking something that was hers, another day she scolded me for eating all the food in the fridge even though it was Frank's friends he invited over for a hang out. I was sick so I stayed home for a day, they drunk beer, got drunk, watched TV all day, and made a mess all in the living room. He ordered me to go into my room and don't come out, he even locked the door so I wouldn't sneak out, even though I wasn't because I was feeling to awful. Then after a few hours he unlocked it and told me to clean up the mess they made. I could have refused but I didn't want to be yelled and again, so I cleaned it up anyway, even though I couldn't avoid being yelled at for the food missing. One time I caught him stealing one of my mom's necklaces, I told her about it but she said I was lying and sent me to bed early. Every time I caught him messing with stuff he wasn't supposed to I would try to tell her, but she never believed me, her own daughter. Onetime she even said "Stop being jealous, your just trying to get attention!" I had a feeling that Frank was the one who was jealous, he knows he's second best, he knew that if mom had to choose between us, she would pick me. That was why he didn't like me, jealousy, he wanted me out of the picture. Everything he did I got blamed for, I always tried to tell her that is wasn't me, but she said "Of course it was you, who else would it be?!" "Frank told me he was out shopping!" Which was a lie, but she believed him anyway, because I'm wrong and adults are always right. Bullshit. Sometimes she would scold me so hard that I went to bed crying. I was miserable, depressed, and sad. But when I turned 16, I couldn't take it anymore, I wouldn't take it anymore. The sadness I had became anger, every time I got blamed for something the rage inside of me grew. I threw fits, I yelled, broke stuff, raised hell, and threatened anybody who got on my nerves. One day I heard my mom talking to someone on the phone about me, about my "anger issues". Apparently she was talking to someone about getting me a therapist. Two days later when I got home there was a women sitting at our kitchen table. She was wearing a black suit, with back high heels, he back hair in a bun, and a thick notebook in her hands. As well as a black pen, a really professional look. She also had glasses on, the kind of glasses that says "can speak to your manager" look. It was amusing to me and I snickered to myself, surprised, didn't thinking I had anymore joy inside me.


	2. My Therapists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a chat with her new therapists.

I was standing there, motionless, staring at the woman who was sitting in the kitchen. "Are you Luz Noceda," she asked. I said nothing, standing there with a cold face. "My name is Christina," your mother called me," I cut her off, to fix me right? She stopped, and stared, then there was silence again. I dropped my bag down one the floor and closed the door and walked to the cabinets to my right, she watched me tensely, was she intimidated by me? Probably. I was pretty tall for my age, and the dead look I was giving her wasn't helping, besides, who knows what my mom told her about me on the phone. I made my way over to the cabinets where I reached in and grabbed a pack of oreos. They were my favorite snacks, they gave me a little happiness I needed. I hid them far away in a secret little space I found years ago so Frank wouldn't find them and eat them all. I popped an oreo in my mouth and sat down across from the woman, I slide the pack towards her gesturing if she wanted some. "I'm good," but thanks for the offer. I put the pack in the middle of us, just in case she changed her mind. I asked her how she got in. "Mr. Frank let me in," she said. I rolled my eyes. She opened her notebook and clicked her pen, so, how are you doing today," she asked. Fine, I said, then silence again. "Do you know why I'm here," she asked. I said nothing for several seconds, then spoke, I don't know... "Well, she continued, you mom says you haven't been your self lately, cussing, breaking things, throwing tantrums. I reached for another cookie as she talked, "she's been worried about you," she continued, "she says you have anger problems. I stopped, about to put the cookie in my mouth, and I crushed the cookie in my hands in irritation, she jumped a little. I'm not the problem I said, grinding and showing my teeth, giving the cookie in my hand no mercy. I calmed down and looked at what was left of the cookie, I ate what was left and then apologized. She seemed to relax, and said "It's ok." Then after a few seconds she spoke again, "whatever problems you have here, in this house, I'm here to fix it, ok?" I nodded, and said nothing else. Then Frank walked in. "Hope she's not giving you any trouble," Frank said. "No, no trouble at all," she replied. "Ha, that's surprising." he said in a half laugh. I didn't turn to face him and I didn't care what he had to say, his voice annoyed me and his face disgusted me. "Oh, are those oreos? I didn't even know we had those," he said, as he reached for them. I snatched them away from his line of reach, "give those to me you little brat," he shouted, showing his teeth. Fuck off, I said slowly pronouncing each letter angerly. He slammed his fist on the table, "you don't get to talk to me that way," he hissed. We were staring down each other, but I wasn't scared, but if looks could kill we would both be dead. After several seconds he backed off, then said, "just a fucking troublemaker." I just stared at him, holding my happiness cookies close to me. He turned around, opened the fridge, got a beer out, and went back into the living room. I calmed down, then placed the pack of oreos down on the table where I had left them. Sorry you had to see that, I said. Christina said nothing, only stared at me with concern. A few seconds later I heard my mom's car as she was pulling up. She opened the door and greeted Christina. "Hi Miss. Noceda, glad to see you've gotten home safely." Hey mamma," I said as she came over and hugged me. "Oh, I didn't know we had those, I thought they were all gone," she said. I lifted the pack of cookies up to her so she didn't have to reach, "thank you mija," she said as she took a couple. "I've only been here for a few minutes so were just getting started," she said. "Oh, well don't let me stop you," mamma said. She kissed me and the forehead and left. Christina asked me lots of questions, a lot. Questions ranging to deep and hard to answer questions to simple ones like what was my favorite color. She was kind and never pressured me to answer questions I didn't want to answer. She even stayed for dinner, it was nice to have someone to talk to. I was washing the dishes and heard Camilla and Christina talking. "It will be a few days until I'll be back with answers," Christina said. "Thank you Christina," Camilla said, "I hope you can help my daughter." When she was about to leave, to my surprise, and hers, she hugged me, then told me to hang in there, then she left. Today was a good day.


	3. My Analysts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina gives Camilla Luz's analysts and comes up with a solution, but Camilla has other ideas.

Christina came back after a few days from our first meeting, she also heard about my little incident at school. A girl was messing and bullying me all day 2 weeks ago, I threatened her to leave me alone but she didn't, bet she regrets it know though. After one of my classes she pushed me down in the hall and I retaliated by punching her hard in the face, we got into a fist fight in front of lots of students and it took 3 teachers to pull us apart, specifically 2 of had to get me off of her. I broke her arm and she had to go to the hospital, I only had a few bruises and scratches. I got expelled and grounded but I didn't care. After that nobody dared to mess with me, not even her bitchy friends, I just had to give them one glare and they would jump and scatter, it was pretty fun. Christina sat me and my mom down at the kitchen table to give us my analysts. "So, have you figured out what's wrong with my daughter," Camilla asked. "Well Miss. Noceda, we ran tests and went through lots of papers but we see nothing mentally or psychically wrong with your daughter. She eats well, she gets enough sleep, keeps herself clean." "You've got a healthy girl here Miss. Noceda," Christina said, as she looked at me. "Well there has to be something wrong, she throws tantrums and is always irritated and angry," Camilla said, just last week she put a poor girl in the hospital! I rolled my eyes. Well you see Miss. Noceda, your daughter seems to have a lot of anger in her and keeping all that in can cause problems for young teens, but we have a solution for that, boxing. I jumped a little and looked at her. "Boxing?!" Camilla yelled. "Yes, boxing is a great way to get your anger, you could also try kick boxing," Christina added. Christina turned to me, at least try it out, see if you like it. I was looking at her surprised, boxing, that's kind of crazy, but also pretty cool. Could I try martial arts, or karate, I asked exited. "Of course, any exercise can help," Christina said. I will not allow it, no daughter of mine will boxing or fighting," Camilla said. "But this could help your daughter Miss. Noceda," Christina said. No, I have a much better and safer option, she put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a packet. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, it read Bootcamp. Bootcamp?! I shouted. Yes mija, this Bootcamp will be good for you, you can make friends and learn lots of new things. I don't want to go to a Bootcamp! I said. I didn't want to be any less but still. It's for your own good mija, I've already filled out an application. I started to get angry. "There's really no need for Bootcamp Miss. Noceda," Christina stated. I've made up my mind, your leaving in 5 days mija. I got up angrily, knocking the chair over, I stormed out of the kitchen. Right as I was about to leave the room I yelled and screamed at her that she was the worst mother. "Mija wait," Camilla yelled, but I didn't turn around. All my respect for her was gone and now my love was gone, it wasn't much but it didn't matter, because it was gone. As I rushed up the stairs I saw that Frank was coming down the stairs I didn't think twice and pushed him out of the way." What the fucks your problem?!" Frank yelled, but I ignored him. I ran into my room, slammed the door, and blocked anyone from coming in by putting a chair behind it. I fell on my bed and tears started flowing down my face. Why is this happening to me, I didn't do anything wrong, I don't deserve this. Many thoughts were racing through my mind, then I silently went to sleep. Today was the day, I packed the things I needed in a suit case. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, it was empty. It was pretty early around 7:30, Frank would be still sleep and Camilla would be on her way to work already. I'm glad she wasn't here, I didn't really want to see her. Before I left I grabbed my pack of oreos that I had hidden in the back of the cabinet and put some in a zip-lock bag to take with me. I walked outside, locked the door behind me and turned around to see Christina standing by her car by the drive way waving at me. I walked down to her with my luggage. "I'm glad I could catch you before the bus came. ," Christina said, are you ok? I'm fine, I said. Then there was silence. I tried to talk Camilla out of it, about Bootcamp, but she wouldn't budge. It's fine, thanks for trying I guess, then I saw the bus coming down the street. I grabbed my suit case, then Christina grabbed my shoulders. "I'll be visiting you ok? I promise." I nodded and got on the bus. It was a about a one hour drive, I slept the way there. When I finally got there I stood in line waiting to get into camp. I was finally at the front after about 10 minutes, a women checked my suit case and asked for my camp number, I gave it to her and she typed it into the computer. Oh! Your Luz Noceda. I nodded. Your special then, she said. I frowned in confusion. "You know Christina right," she asked. Yes, I said. "Well she assigned someone to help you, show you around the place, help you fit in, y'know the special treatment," she said. I said nothing. She then called over a girl named Willow, I turned over to where she called and I saw her as she started walking towards us. She had short back hair, red glasses, a long and big yellow coat with a popped up collar with a black sweater under it. She had bulky gray sweatpants on with white socks and black slides. Willow this is Luz Noceda, the girl who was assigned to you. She looked at me, it made me uncomfortable, it was like she was staring into my soul, determining if I was predator or prey, it was intimidating. She smirked. "So your the one I've been hearing so much about," she said. She knew who I was, she's heard about me, by who? I stayed silent. "C'mon she said," I'll show you to your dorm." I stood there for a few seconds then grabbed my suit case and followed her. We walked through long corridors, hallways, and stairs, everyone giving me a look, I've never felt so insecure. We finally stopped at a door. She slipped one of her hands in her yellow coat and pulled out a key and unlocked the door. This is your room, Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out so late, I went to see the lights last night with my family and then we went to dinner at a restaurant and I was so tired I couldn't finish it. And when I got back on apparently it didn't save so I had to start all over again...the struggle is real. Happy Holidays! =J


	4. The Bootcamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz spends her first 3 months at Bootcamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than my other ones, enjoy!

I walked into the room, it looked old, withered and worn out. It also had a weird smell to it, it wasn't repelling but it didn't smell good either, it was just there, a fragment that I knew would stay no matter how much you cleaned or sprayed. "Your lucky, you got one of the good ones," Willow said. One of the good ones? If this was good I didn't want to see what the bad rooms looked like. "Well, I'll leave you to it to put up your stuff, we got a long day tomorrow," she said as she smirked. That smirk made me nervous. She tossed me the key to the door and I caught it, barely, she snickered and closed the door behind her. I put the key on the counter next to the bed and unpacked my suitcase, I slipped into a red shirt and gray and black sweats, it was pretty chilly and there was no air conditioner or heater. I got into bed, I thought it would be hard as rock but it was surprisingly comfy. I drifted to sleep easily. It was sound asleep until I heard big knocks at the door. "Noceda, it's time to get up!" It was Willow. I got up slowly, I wasn't really a morning person, I opened the door slowly. "Good morning sunshine," she said in that mysterious smirk of hers, you ready to go? Go where, I said in a low, grumpy, tone. "Oh, so you can talk," she said, were going to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I don't want any, thanks, I told her. "Well to bad because because we have to, it's a camp rule, all students must must be in the cafeteria before 9:00, it's 8:40 now so you better hurry," she said. I sighed, I'll be out. I got ready, put on my beanie, and locked my door. We walked to the cafeteria, there were many people, it was crowded, we stood in line waiting to get our breakfast and sat down at a table. "So Noceda, what did you do to get here," Willow asked. I paused while eating my eggs. Uhmm....anger management, I guess, I don't know. My mom thought it was a good idea. We sat in silence for a few seconds. What are you here for I asked. She looked at me smirked. "Drugs, buying them, selling them, the whole package," she said. Why was I not surprised, I thought. "Been clean for about a year now, Christina helped me, aren't you proud of me," she said raising her eyebrows. I snickered, If you've been clean for that long shouldn't they have let you out by now? "They keep me here because I still sell drugs to my paying costumers, gotta make money somehow," she shrugged. "Besides, I got nobody to go back home to, most of my family are crackheads anyway. Plus, free food, a free place to sleep, and most importantly, the gym." She then took off her long yellow coat and showed off an arm of muscle. Woah, I said, as I was examining all the muscle in the one arm. "In here, you have to intimidate people with your looks and power." Yeah, I can tell, you intimidated me the moment I saw you. "Aww, thanks, just enjoying it while I still can," she said. While you still can? Are they planning to kick you out or something, I asked. "No, no, no, she leaned closer to me, there are rumors that there's gonna be a huge uproar coming." An uproar? I asked. Willow smirked and pointed to a girl behind me leaning against a wall in the back of the cafeteria, see that girl right there, that's Amity Blight. The girl Willow was pointing to was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She had perfect golden eyes, long curly and poofy green hair. She had on a pink and white crop top with dark pink shorts and black boots with tiny spikes on them. My heart skipped multiple beats. "She's the one planning the uproar, so I've heard," Willow said. What did she do to get here, I asked. Not sure, rumor has it that she was rich, didn't have such a good childhood though, burned down her parents mansion. Oh...I said. "With them inside," Willow added. I stared at Willow with a worried face. She laughed. "Don't worry, as long as you don't mess with her she won't mess with you," Willow said as she winked at me. I let out a forced chuckle and we finished our breakfast. Days went by, then days turned into weeks, then months. I started going to the gym, ran and lifted weights. I wasn't as toned as Willow, but I had a little muscle in me. The thing I really got into was martial arts, I boxed and I learned how to fight, sometimes Willow joined me. It was great for getting my my anger out, day after day I was becoming a more calm and collected individual. Christina came to see me a few times, I was glad she came, my mom never did. She came to talk to me, see how I was doing, she even brought me and Willow food sometimes. I was especially happy about that, the food here was pretty disgusting, I know Willow would agree. I made friends with Willow's friends, they were wild and crazy, but so was Willow. I opened up and actually started started to have fun. They thought I was funny, they laughed at my stupid jokes, and sometimes they shared their stolen goods with me. Willow always had my back if somebody was trying to mess with me, it was nice having a friend you could count on. Everything isn't perfect though, Amity, is a royal pain in my ass. Either at breakfast of lunch she would come behind me and steal my beanie and throw it some place high where I would have to climb and get it. Other times she would throw trach or food at me, and when I walked pass her she would trip me and snicker. One time when I was helping Willow sell some drugs for extra money she slipped her hand in my green coat pocket and stole my room key, I chased her for hours trying to get it back, she finally gave it back after hiding it and giving me clues on where to find it. Willow said she always hard on newcomers, but I was her favorite. Lucky me right? I've been at Bootcamp for about 3 months now, 2 more then it would be time for me to go home. But like Willow, I didn't want to go, sure the food was disgusting and most people that were here were crazy and committed crimes, but I had fun here. I had nothing to go back to anyway so what was the point, and if I did go I would miss her, I considered Willow as my best friend. Even though I've only known her for a few months, I knew she was trustworthy. So many thoughts were running through my mind, I tried to shut them out and go to sleep, but after a few minutes, a siren started blaring loudly. I jumped up in my bed half asleep, I heard people yelling and screaming, and guns firing. What the hell was going on!? Then I gasped and remembered...the uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! =D


	5. The Uproar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz tries to escape camp during the uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence, blood, and some cuss words, but not too many. This chapter is a little longer than the others so enjoy! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

The alarm was going off and I was panicking, I stopped myself from pacing back and forth and started gathering my things. I put on my clothes and forced everything I had in my suitcase. I grabbed my phone but it slipped out of my hand and fell under the bed, I searched quickly for it but my hand touched something else. I pulled out a bright red bat, it had symbols that was carved into it, I thought it was pretty cool, and a bat is a good defense weapon, it was better than nothing. I took the bat with me, grabbed my phone and quickly ran out of the room. I could hear people screaming, yelling, and gun shots, it scared me as I ran through the halls and down many stairs. I finally got to the bottom floor, but then I came face to face with a girl who just got done beating somebody else up. She saw me, then she lunged at me, knocking me on the floor. I used all the little muscle I had and forced her off of me, but she got a punch in, right on the side of my face, that made me mad, anger started to boil inside of me, but I used that anger and turned it into power. I punched her back in the face harder, she stumbled back, clutching her nose which was bleeding, then I finished her off with the red bat and swung at her legs, that's when she fell, she landed right on her head, knocked out cold. I've been practicing and channeling my anger into something more, power, strength, control, it was working. I ran outside to the big court yard, there were people fighting, killing each other, crying over others that was dead, dying, or had gotten shot, it was a fucking clusterfuck. My eyes came to a stop when I saw Willow fighting two girls in a corner, I ran up to them and swung my bat against one of the girls head, knocking her out for the count, then Willow finished off the other one by lifting her and slamming her onto the ground, I Knew that had to hurt. "Nice one Noceda," she said as she gave me her famous smirk. Me and Willow ran towards the entrance, trying to avoid as many people and gun shots as possible. Just then a man came up from behind me and grabbed my by my neck, Willow punched him in the face and side kicked him in the stomach. "You've gotten good, nice bat by the way," Willow said. Thanks, I said with a smile. We were almost at the entrance, had to fight a couple more battles but we eventually made it, but when we got there there were gunmen blocking the way out, shooting anybody who tried to escape. Shit, I said. "Step back, I got this," Willow said. She grabbed the red bat out of my hand, I looked at her with confusion, she had a wild smile and her face, she then reached into pocket and pulled out a grenade, my eyes widened. She put the top of the grenade in her mouth, pulled it off, and with swift moments and a glimmer that came off her glasses she threw the grenade up and hit it towards the guards. The next thing I saw was a bright white light, I awoke up on the ground slightly blinded, my ears ringing from the explosion, I saw Willow hovering over me, protecting me with her big yellow coat, smirking at me. Your insane, I chuckled. "I know," she replied. She helped me up and we hurried to the exit where there was lots of blood, and body parts of people who were once whole. Jesus, I said. Just we were outside of the Bootcamp, policemen started coming towards us. Run!" Willow shouted. We ran as fast as we could with them chasing behind us shooting. As we turned a corner I got shot on my side, it barely missed and only cut threw a layer of skin but it still hurt as hell, it was enough to make me collapse to my knees, I twisted my ankle as a fell, god that hurt. Willow turned my way, she was silent for a few seconds, watching me struggle in pain, she then helped me up and put her hands on my shoulders. "Listen, go on and run without me." she said. But what about you, I just can't leave you behind?! "I'll lead them off while yo go hide, I'll be fine," then she winked at me. I nodded silently. I started running, ignoring the pain. the last thing I heard was Willow cussing the police out and leading them away with gunshots following behind. Willow was a true friend and a survivor, I knew she would make it, and it she didn't, she would go out as a legend. I was running for a while now, I couldn't hear anymore gunshots, I had to stop. My side was bleeding my ankle was swelling, and I had a headache, pain everywhere. I looked around for hiding place, or even a shelter, then my eyes laid on an abandoned building, it was big, rusty and closed off., perfect I thought. I looked for a way in, I tried the front first, thinking I could pull off the boards, but I wasn't strong enough. I then tried the sides but no luck, even the back was closed up and boarded. I thought for a moment, what it I could get in from the top! It took me a few tries but I finally managed to make it up on the roof, I hid my suitcase and brought my bat. I looked for a way in, I saw some pipes and some air vents I could maybe go down, but as I got closer it was to small, dammit, I said, as I stomped my foot down, then all of a sudden I heard a creak, then all the tiles beneath me collapsed and a fell through the roof, hitting a few pipes on the way down. I fell flat on my stomach and got the air knocked out of me, i rolled over on my back for a few seconds groaning, fuck. I was in a small room, it looked like a storage place. I wandered around the huge building, there was dust everywhere, cobwebs, and dusty furniture. I looked for bandages for my side, I didn't think I would find anything and would have to use one of my socks as replacement. I suddenly heard a noise, I listened closely, trying to pinpoint where it came from. Just then I got tackled hard and fell to the ground, the bat flew out out of my hand and I was pinned to the floor on my back. I tried to struggle out of the figure's grasp but I wasn't strong enough, the figure was though. I tried to use my legs but it pained me to move them, plus the figure had it's legs wrapped around them tightly, who the hell was on me Batman?! Then the figure yelled stop In a strong, strict, and immobilizing voice, the figure then came closer. The beautiful golden eyes, the curly green hair. It was Amity Blight.


End file.
